Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Wars
by Sora Argetlam
Summary: The gang is back again in this epic adventure of love, and destiny. I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts worlds/characters, only my OCs and some help from my friends! This is my first story, please read and review, and no flames, maybe some ideas too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

DESTINY ISLANDS:

It was a beautiful sunny day at Destiny Islands where Sora, Riku, and Kairi lived. It was a month since the defeat of Xemnas, and Sora and Riku returning home, but nothing was going to stay peaceful for long. Kairi was walking across the beach, heading to where Sora and Riku were, until she saw a bottle with a letter in it, but it was no ordinary letter, it was from the King. So she grabbed the bottle and started running to where Sora and Riku were. Once she reached the bridge, she yelled, sounding out of breath, "Sora! Riku!" Both Sora and Riku turned to look at her, and Sora said with worry as Kairi put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, " Kairi, what is it?" Sora didn't need to say anything when Kairi held the bottle towards him and said, "Look…" Sora looked at the letter and his eyes widened and grabbed the bottle from Kairi's hand. "From the King?" He then took the letter out and started to read it, with Riku and Kairi looking over his shoulders.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_I'm sorry to say this, but the Heartless and Nobodies have returned, but who is in charge of them, is unknown, but it might be Maleficent. Anyway, there's also a new keybearer, her name is Paige, she should be in Radiant Garden, because she lost her world to the Heartless and Nobodies a couple months back. Go to Radiant Garden and look for her because we need her along with you three, I sent a Gummi Ship and it should arrive within the hour you got the letter. See you soon and be careful of a girl named Adrianna, she may seem nice, but she is not on our side._

_Signed,_

_King Mickey._

All of them were surprised to hear that there was another Keyblade Master along with a new enemy controlling both the Heartless and Nobodies. Sora rolled up the letter and put it in his pocket, and looked at both Riku and Kairi with a smile on his face. "Well, we might have to fight more Heartless and Nobodies, but at least we can see our friends again…and we can meet some new ones too…" Sora then sat down on the tree, looking at the ocean with a smile. "And you two can meet some of my other friends…"

RADIANT GARDEN:

A 16 year old girl that is wearing some dark jeans and a grey t-shirt that says Varsity 1988 some black and maroon sneakers and a white wrist band that reads ' The Power Of One 2011' with her brownish-blond hair in a pony-tail is walking around the Bailey, lost as ever. She looks around, trying to figure out where she was and after about an hour she sits down on the Bailey wall, looking out at the construction that is being done around a castle. She sighs heavily and shakes her head, then she gets up from where she was sitting and is surrounded by a few heartless and nobodies. " This isn't good…" She dodges most of their attacks, but gets scratched by a neo-shadow. She kicks the neo-shadow in the head, sending it flying. She then gets tackled to the ground by a bunch of shadows.

After she hits the ground, then a white flash comes out of nowhere. Opening her eyes, she looks in her hands and sees a keyblade in her hands, whispering to herself, "Warrior Spirit…" The keyblade is black and red, the end of it looking like a W and the keychain being a black and red W. She shakes her head and attacks the rest of the Heartless and Nobodies, destroying them a few minutes later and puts her keyblade over her shoulder, panting a bit. "That was fun…" she says sarcastically. She then hears someone near her and turns around, seeing a man about 6 feet tall, with long brown hair and a scar across his forehead, he's wearing a leather jacket with fur on the collar with jeans and a red belt around his waist and necklace in the shape of a lion, then he says with a monotone voice, "So, you're the new Keyblade Master the King was talking about…well, you're going to have to come with me, Paige…" He starts walking away towards Merlin's house with Paige just standing there, then she starts running to catch up with him and asks quickly, "How do you know my name, and what's your name since you know mine?" The man turns and looks at Paige with a stern look, and says, "My name's Leon, and I know your name because of the King of Disney Castle, he sent us a letter…"


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of navigating to Merlin's house, Leon opens the door and walks in, waiting for Paige to follow behind and meet the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and wait for the others to arrive. Once Paige walks in the doorway, she looks around, smiling a bit. "Reminds me sort of like my home…" She shakes her head a bit and walks over near the corner, leaning against the wall, and smiling at the new faces. A girl in a pink and white dress with long brown hair and a pink ribbon in her hair walks up to Paige with a smile and says happily, "My name's Aerith, it's nice to finally meet you Paige, we've been expecting you…" Then a girl that dressed like a ninja walks up to her with a big smile on her face. "I'm the Grand Ninja Yuffie, it's nice to meet you Paige…" Paige smiles and nods. "Same to both of you, Aerith, Yuffie"

A man wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans with goggles on top of his blonde head, "Name's Cid, nice to meet you Paige…" Paige smiles at Cid. "Nice to meet you too, Cid. Is it okay if call you Gramps? Because I have a cousin, and I like to call her Syd, I don't want to get you two mixed up…" Cid shrugs and shakes his head, "It's fine with me, Paige…" Then, another man, older than Cid and Leon appears in a blue puff of smoke, wearing a blue robe and a blue hat and smiles. "Ah, so this is the new keyblade master, it's nice to finally meet you. My name's Merlin, and I'm going to be teaching you some magic. Sora will finish the rest of your training…" Paige nods and bows respectfully. "Thank you sir…what am I going to be learning?" " I'm going to be teaching you fire and water, then Sora'll teach you the rest."

After a few hours of training with magic Paige finally gets water and fire down, and she lies down on the couch, falling asleep from using a lot of energy and concentration on her magic lessons. After about an hour of sleep, Paige wakes up with a start, looking around, then sighs heavily, shaking her head. "Was that a dream? Or was that the future…?" She shakes her head and looks around, seeing no one in the room, and raises an eyebrow, getting up from the couch, and heads out the door, seeing that it's in the middle of the night, and starts walking around the town. "Well, might as well go for a walk…I haven't been on a walk in a while."

WITH SORA AND THE GANG:

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked out of the Gummi Ship and looked around, noticing it was in the middle of the night. "Well, looks like we came at a good time…" Riku said sarcastically. Sora laughed lightly and walked forward. "Well, at least we got here in one piece…which is sort of weird… but I kind of like it better with no fighting…" Kairi walked forward, standing next to Sora, and looked around. "Yeah, I know what you mean…anyway, should we head to Merlin's House?" Sora and Riku nodded, then they started walking towards the house with Kairi walking next to Riku with Sora, a little bit ahead of them.

After a few minutes of walking, they heard some fighting nearby, and an explosion. All three of them glanced at each other and nodded their heads, then ran towards the explosion to see two girls fighting. One short, with a reverse blade and a rose whip, the other a few inches taller than the other one, getting up from the floor and dodging the reverse blade and rose whip, panting a bit. "Adriana, what are you doing?! Don't you recognize me?! We went to school together!!! Woah!!!" As Paige tried to get Adriana to snap out of it, she was hit in the side by the reverse blade, sending her into a wall. She fell to the floor and looked up tiredly, then stood up, wiping the blood from her mouth, growling, "You leave me no choice, Adrie…if I can't convince you, then I'll have to force you to remember…" she threw her right hand to the side, summoning her keyblade, which surprised Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Paige and Adriana ran towards each other, attacking the other quickly and pushing each other to their limits. After a few minutes of them fighting, Paige used her Warrior Spirit to keep her balance while Adriana used her reverse blade to keep her balance "Well Paige, it looks like you are stronger than you look, until we meet again, you better get stronger…or else…" After Adriana finished her sentence, she opened a dark portal and started walking into it with Paige chasing after her, yelling, "WAIT!!!! Adriana, don't go…" When Paige reached where Adriana was standing, she was too late and she looked at the ground sadly. "Why…? Why does she have to go…?" Paige heard some footsteps behind and she turned around quickly, then regretted it as she fell forward onto her knees, with someone holding her shoulders. "Easy there, let's get you to Merlin's house…" Paige was put onto someone's back, then she closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

THE NEXT MORNING (MERLINS' HOUSE):

" Hey guys, I think she's waking up…" Paige opens her eyes slowly and looks up into some cerulean eyes filled with worry. " Hi, my name's Sora," Sora says with a smile on his face, and helps Paige sit up on the couch. After a few minutes of getting used to the lights, Paige looks around and sees Sora sitting next to her on the floor, a boy a year older than herself and Sora with white hair wearing jeans a white under shirt with a yellow and black jacket, a girl the same age as Sora and herself with red hair wearing a pink and white dress sitting next to the older boy with her head on his shoulder, both in a deep sleep on the other side of the room. " Nice to meet you, Sora, my name's Paige Gunther, who are your friends?" She looks over at Sora with a small smile on her face.

Sora smiles and points at the older boy. "His name's Riku and the girl's Kairi, they're my best friends, I've known them since I was a kid…" Paige smiles and moves over, patting the spot next to her, allowing Sora to sit next to her. Sora sits next to her and looks at Riku and Kairi with a smile. "They're perfect for each other really…" Paige looks over at Sora with a small smile and she leans back on the couch, folding her arms. "You like her, don't you?" Sora's caught off guard by the question, but he just shrugs. "I used to, but I don't love her more than a sister now…and besides, there are other people out there, the person could be anywhere…" Paige smiles and nods. "That's good advice to think and actually use too…" Sora laughs lightly, grinning goofily, and shakes his head "Anyway, we should go back to sleep, it's only 6 in the morning, and you need your rest…" Paige smiles, laughing a bit and nods. "Yeah, but you need the sleep too… I can tell you didn't get any the entire time you've been here…" Sora smiles and nods. "And how can you tell that?" "I can see it in your eyes…" Sora smiles and gets up from the couch and sits down in front of the couch, leaning against it and closes his eyes. "Well, let's get some sleep, I'll teach you some magic later today…night Paige." Sora falls asleep and Paige lays down and smiles, whispering quietly " 'Night, Sora…" She also falls asleep.

LATER THAT DAY:

Sora woke up to hearing someone call his name. "Sora, hey, Sora wake up, Leon and the others need us at the Bailey." Sora opened his eyes and saw Paige kneeling in front of him with a smile. "Finally, you woke up…anyway, let's go, Riku and Kairi already went ahead without us, so we got to hurry to catch up with them…" Paige stood up and held her hand out for Sora to take, after a couple seconds, Sora took her hand and stood up, nodding. "Alright, let's hurry…" Sora headed to the Bailey, with Paige next to him. " Hey Paige?" "Yeah?" "What time is it anyway?" Paige started laughing and smiled. "It's one in the afternoon…" Sora laughed and smiled. "Well, I guess we slept in too long…" She nodded and continued walking. "Yeah, but at least we got some sleep though…" Sora nodded and stopped, looking behind him, making Paige stop a few steps ahead of him and turn around. "Sora, what's wrong?" Her eyebrows rose as she saw a couple people in black cloaks standing at the bottom of the steps, then she turned around to see another one in front of her.

Sora and Paige both summoned their keyblades, standing back-to-back, facing their opponents, then Paige ran towards hers and jumped into the air, slashing down on them, making them block the attack and push her upwards, then they jumped into the air, attacking her and sending her into the ground. " Paige!!! You okay?!" Paige got up and nods, then blocked another attack. " Yeah, I'm fine!!! Just focus!!" Sora nodded and went back to fighting his person, sending them flying into a wall. "Right, just be careful…" Paige nodded and pushed the other person into the air a few feet with a smile on her face. "Same to you too…" After about thirty minutes of fighting the mysterious enemies, they finally disappeared, leaving both Sora and Paige confused and exhausted.

" Hey Sora, you alright?" Paige slowly walked over to Sora, wincing a bit, and put a hand on the side of the wall, shaking her head to keep her balance. "Hey Paige, you alright?" Sora walked over to Paige and put a hand on her shoulder, to make sure she stayed standing. "Yeah, just got dizzy is all…" Sora nodded, and sat down on the stairs, looking up at the sky. Paige sat down next to Sora, and looked up. "Well, now what do we do?"

"Well, let's head back to Merlin's, the King should be here soon anyway…" Sora said tiredly, and stood up, and used a cure spell on him and Paige. Paige stood up and smiling tiredly, and nodded. " Thanks Sora. Let's head to Merlin's place."


	3. Chapter 3

Sora POV

As I help Paige up, we start walking back to Merlin's house as the sunsets behind the castle. After a few minutes of walking in the dark, we both go inside the house and walk over to the couch and sit down on the couch, closing both of our eyes. Once I felt more rested, I open my eyes and look over at Paige and smile a little at her sleeping form, her head leaning against my shoulder, still sleeping. I smile, and move my arm, and pick her up, laying her down on the couch, and sits down on the floor in front of the couch, leaning my head on the couch and close my eyes, falling asleep.

" But…where did she go…? I thought she was with Sora last night"

I wake up, hearing my name, and look around, seeing Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin talking at the table and I stand up, stretching my arms and walk over to them with a questioning tone, I ask " who are you guys talking about…?"

They all look at me in surprise " Sora…was Paige with you last night at all…?" I look at them and nod, and they all get worried looks, until we hear some commotion going on outside and we all run outside, to see Adriana and Paige fighting near the edge of the castle, and from what I saw, it looked like Paige was losing.

I look back at Riku and Kairi and we all nod and start running towards them, hoping we all get there in time. Once we get near them, I notice there's a barrier around them, blocking us from getting to them when Paige gets kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the barrier and falls to the ground in pain, dropping 'Warrior Spirit' on the ground. Adriana smirks and walks closer to her, putting her own sword on the keyblade, holding it in place and leans down so she can see Paige better and laughs evilly.

" Well…this is what happens when you betray your friends Paige…you know, when I first met you, I thought you would be tougher then this, but I guess I was wrong, oh, and just so you know…I never liked you as a friend at all either…" she then stands up and gets ready to strike at Paige when Paige disappears quickly, causing everyone including myself to gasp in surprise, looking around the barrier to find her.

The next thing I know, I see Adriana fly across the area, hitting the other barrier with Paige standing where she was before, holding the keyblade tightly, looking at the ground.

" You know Adrie…I used to like you when we were younger…but ever since you became this…I'm starting to wonder why we even met…" she looks up, her eyes darker, glaring at Adriana, causing her to gasp in shock. I was just as shocked as she was when I saw some darkness flowing off of Paige.

At first she's stunned, but then she smirks and stands up " it looks like your temper is taking control again…you might want to get that fixed, you might even freak out on your little boyfriend over there…" she tilts her head slightly in my direction, causing Paige's eyes to grow wide, making them lighter then before, then she shakes her head, turning around, the darkness disappearing.

" This fight's over Adri…" the barrier disappears as she starts to leave " you might as well go home…"

She laughs, still a smirk on her face as she says with sneer in her voice " you haven't told them yet…have you…" after she said that, Paige stopped immediately, causing Adriana's smirk to grow more " well…you better tell them soon, or I will…" she then laughs again, and disappears, leaving only Paige standing near the edge, looking at the ground, holding her keyblade tightly.

I look at her and walk to her slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around, looking at me for a second, then at the ground. " Paige…what haven't you told us…?"

She sighs heavily, looking up at me " I'm here for a reason Sora…our homeworld was taken by darkness, and only a hand full of us survived…I'm trying to find everyone and get our homeworld back…but, I'm starting to wonder…if I can get back, what I helped destroy…"

My eyes widen slightly as Riku gets into an attack position, glaring at her slightly and yells " how could you?! We all trusted you, and you didn't tell us what you did?!"

I was still to stunned to move, looking deeply into her eyes, then she looks away, and to the ground, shrugging my hand off of her shoulder and starts backing away. " I had no choice! I-I lost my temper…Maleficient attacked me with her magic, but when I didn't give in, she threatened my family…I had no choice but to, and she let them go while I was made a slave…"

We all look at her in surprise, then we looked at each other sadly, and I grab her by her wrist, pulling her into a hug, burying my face in her hair and whisper " I'm so sorry…I promise, I'll help you find everyone, and help you get your homeworld back…if you don't forgive us, I understand I…"

Paige smiles a little and pulls away, putting her index finger over my mouth " don't worry…I forgive you all, but the question is, is do you forgive me…? For keeping a secret that I should've told you all…"

I grin, and move her finger off of my mouth and nod " of course we'd forgive you…we are friends…"

She smiles, then she hears something and turns around and then she runs towards a girl a little shorter then her and hugs her quickly, when she moves out of the way, I see a girl with long brown her, pale skin, with brown eyes, and wears glasses. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a black hoodie on and is talking with Paige animatedly.

After a couple minutes, both Paige and the mystery girl walk over and Paige smiles " Sora, Riku, Kairi, this is my friend Natassia, but everyone we know calls her Taki. Taki, this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi" after she pointed us all out to Taki, Taki smiles shyly.

" It's nice to meet some friendly faces other then Paige, who probably always gets herself into trouble…" she laughs at her joke, which causes Paige to pout.

" I do not Taki, and I'll prove it to you!" she smiles and holds her hand out, summoning Warrior Spirit to her hand, laughing lightly. " see? I can protect myself now, and you remember if anyone bugged me back at the high school, I would always teach them a lesson…"

Taki smiles and nods " I see you got one as well, but it's not as cool as mine…" she holds her hand out and summons her black keyblade, still smiling at everyone's shocked faces, the only one who wasn't shocked that I noticed was Paige.

" I see that I was right…I knew you were going to get a keyblade Taki…so, what's the name of your keyblade…?"

" Iris…what the name of yours…?"

" Warrior Spirit…" I noticed the tone Paige said it in, it was sad. Maybe it reminded her of her home world.

Taki smiles, laughing a little " after the school mascot…?" Paige nod and they both laugh, while the others and I stand there in confusion.

Paige looks over at our confused faces and smiles and explains " The high school we attended was known as Westside High School, and our mascots were the Warriors, in the entire state where we came from, we were the best of the best…"

Taki laughs, and says with a smile on her face " yeah, but almost everyone there was preppy and rich, except our group, we were known as the Punks or Goths, depending on our moods…"

Paige nods at Taki's explaination " I can tell you one thing, I hated it with a passion, the only good thing about the place was seeing all of our friends, but other then that, the entire place was just plain drama and chaos…I don't think there ever was a normal day…we were even threatened with a shooting threat not to long ago actually…"

We all look at them both in surprise and I say " what do you mean by that…?"

Both Paige and Taki look over at us, small smiles on their faces " well, someone wrote on the bathroom walls of our school saying 13 people were going to die….and they had specific names too…" They look at each other and laugh slightly " the next day, about 14 people had their car windows broken out, and the day after that, another 5 people were added, and a date, time, and day were added as well…"

We all look at them surprised, then I ask " Did you two go to school that day…?"

Paige looks over at me and smiles, shaking her head " I know I didn't go…from what I remember, about ¾ of the school didn't go, even though the school had more protection, like police and so on…"

I look at them both and think ' they've both been through a lot…just like Riku and I have…maybe we have more in common then I thought…'

" Well, we should get back to Merlin's house, I think you two need some rest from what it looks like…"

They smile and laugh tiredly, but nod, and they start walking towards Merlin's house. After a couple of seconds, Riku, Kairi, and I follow behind them, until all three of us are thrown backwards a bit. We land on our backs and I jump to my feet, and I gasp and start running towards Paige and Taki as they are thrown into a portal by someone in a black cloak that I recognized it was from Organization 13 and along with the mysterious person, they disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

After a couple of minutes, both Paige and Taki fall onto a hard surface, landing next to each other and start groaning as they sit up, rubbing their heads a little. They look around, noticing they are in a different part of Radiant Garden.

" Hey Taki…do you think we're in the castle…?" Paige asks and stands up, and helps Taki stand up and looks around again.

" I don't know Paige…but I have a bad feeling about this…" Taki looks over at Paige, holding Iris in her hand still.

" Well…we'll have to find out…" Paige smiles over at Taki and starts walking forward, then gets shocked and shouts in pain, then flies back a bit, landing on her back, groaning a bit in pain.

Taki gasps and runs back to her and kneels down next to her " Paige, you okay…?"

Paige looks over at Taki and nods a little, sitting up slowly, wincing in pain " yeah…but, something or someone want to keep us away from everyone else…"

Taki nods, then stands up, and looks to her left, and smiles a little " Paige…it looks like we're not the only ones trapped here…"

Paige looks up at Taki, then stands up, wincing a bit, and looks in the direction Taki is looking in and smiles " I guess your right Taki…maybe we should go say hello…"

Taki looks over at Paige surprised, then shakes her head and smiles " knowing you…you won't listen to what I say…and you're going to go anyway…"

Paige looks at Taki and smirks, then starts laughing " Am I that readable…? Or do you know me to well…?"

Taki smiles, then starts walking over to the mysterious person " A little bit of both…"

Paige watches her for a second, then laughs, jogging to catch up to her " Yeah…I guess that's true…"

They reach the mysterious person a couple minutes later and smile a little at him and they both say at the same time " Hello…"

The mysterious person looks up at them with his dark green eyes and smiles a little " Hello...my name's Kain…and you two are…?"

Taki walks forward and smiles " Nice to meet you Kain, my name's Nastassia, but everyone calls me Taki…my immature friend next to me is Paige…"

Paige glares at Taki " Hey, I'm not THAT immature…" folds her arms across her chest and emphasizes 'that'.

" Sure, keep telling yourself that Paige…you know it's true…"

Paige smiles and laughs lightly " Yeah, you're right…I'm a little immature…anyway…do you know where we are Kain…?"

Kain stands up " We're in the castle's lower basement…we're in the dungeon cells actually."

Paige looks over at Taki, then up at the ceiling and thinks ' Sora…you need to hurry…something bad is going to happen soon…'

Sora's POV

I am sitting on the couch back at Merlins house, with everyone arguing around me on where to look, then I hear ' Sora…you need to hurry…something bad is going to happen soon…'. I jump up a bit, and look around " Guys, did you hear something…?"

Riku looks over at me and shakes his head " No…are you sure you're not going insane from being out in the sun to long…?" He smirks at his joke as Kairi giggles next to him.

I glare at him " I'm serious! I thought I heard Paige saying that we need to find her and Taki soon…because something bad is going to happen soon…"

Everyone in the room gasps and looks at me seriously and Leon says " she must be close then…"

I nod, then close my eyes again, and start thinking of Paige and Taki. I stand there for a couple of minutes then I gasp and open my eyes quickly " I know where they are!"

Everyone looks at me, then Riku and Leon stand up " where are they…?"

I look at them seriously and whisper " Ansem's Castle…they're in the lower part of the castle…"

They nod and walk over to me " We're going to go get them…Sora, you're going with Riku and I, and the rest of you need to prepare if there is an attack anywhere…"

Everyone nods, as Leon, Riku, and I all start running towards Ansem's Castle " Do you think they'll be okay…?"

Leon continues running while replying " Sora…they're not helpless, they have keyblades…and from what you told me…is that they've had some battle experience…"

I nod as we continue running to the castle and we reach the gates and start running towards the lower level.

Meanwhile…

Paige's POV

Both Taki and I are back to back, facing the heartless and nobodies that are surrounding us and get into a fighting position as Kain is standing to my right, getting ready to fight as well. " Where did they all come from?!"

Taki growls and slashes one of the heartless " I don't know! But they're getting on my nerves!"

I nod and run forward, attacking as many heartless and nobodies as possible " I know what you mean Taki!" I continue attacking the heartless and nobodies, getting surrounded quickly after a few minutes " They don't know when to quit!"

Taki nods, panting slightly and jumps over them, landing next to me, attacking some more and looks back at me with a tired smile on her face " Combo attack…?"

I smile tiredly back and nod " Combo attack…alright, lets go!" We start to glow and disappear, attacking the heartless and nobodies, destroying most of them. After a few minutes, our limit ends and we land on our feet and stumble tiredly until we regain our balance and look around, and I groan " there's still more?!"

All of a sudden, I hear a laughter that cause Taki and I to freeze in place and I look over at her and she nods " Donovan…"

I look up and see him smiling at us both as he decends the stairs in his black organization coat with his hood down and whisper loud enough for him to hear " Donovan…what…how are you here…?"

He smirks as he steps down onto the ground " I got here the same way you did Paige, Taki, it's good to see you both and that you're okay…"

I look over at Taki again and she nods, then we start walking over to him, dismissing our keyblades and we hug him " We missed you Donovan!"

He smiles, and hugs them back " I missed you both two…now, lets get rid of these heartless and nobodies!" He pulls out of our arms and summons a keyblade.

I look at the keyblade in awe, then smile, whispering " Arlene…Donovan, you got one too…"

He smiles and nods " Both of you did as well…"

We both nod, and summon Warrior Spirit and Iris to our hands and turn towards the heartless and nobodies and we smile and run forward, attacking them quickly just as Sora, Riku, and Leon run into the room, and sees all of us fighting.

Sora and Riku are about to go join the fight when a barrier appears in front of them, preventing them from running to help the tired keybearers.

As Donovan, Taki, and I continue to fight, we are starting to lose strength and we collapse to the ground in a circle with the heartless and nobodies surrounding us.

" Paige, Taki! Come on, get up! Don't give up now!" I look over to see Riku and Sora pounding on the barrier, then looks over at Taki and Donovan and I stand up slowly, stumbling a bit.

" Alright…I'm going to put a stop to this mess…" I close my eyes and starts to glow. After a couple of seconds, all of the heartless and nobodies leap at us from all sides as I open my eyes, an huge white light covers the area, making everyone closes the eyes quickly.

After a few minutes, the light dies down and all the heartless and nobodies are gone along with the barrier. I start to close my eyes and fall onto my stomach, starting to lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora's POV

I gasp and open my eyes quickly and run over to Paige and kneel next to her. I then sit her up " Paige, wake up…you need to be okay…"

Taki walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her " Sora, she'll be fine…she just used a lot of energy…"

I nod, then stand up, picking her up as well " We need to get her back to Merlin's so she can rest…"

Riku, Kairi, Taki, and the new people all nod as I start running towards Merlin's house, all of them following close behind. After a few minutes, we all reach Merlin's house and I walk over to the couch, and lay Paige on it and sit down on the floor next to her head, stroking her hair lightly.

Taki walks over to me with one guy to her left who is wearing a black Organization 13 coat with blue eyes and short brown hair and another guy to her right who has blue hair and dark green eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, hanging off of the jeans are some chains " Sora, I'd like you to meet Kain and Donovan" as she points them out, they smile a little, except Donovan, some how, he looks a little familiar to me.

I stand up, and notice that Donovan is staring at me with what looks like, hate? I do not know why he is giving me that look, but I am starting to wonder whether he hates me for something.

I look over at Taki and smile a little " Well…how long do you think it'll take for her to get her energy back…?"

Taki smiles and looks over at Paige " Not long, the last time this happened, it took her about 20 minutes to recover, so I think about another 10 minutes, and she'll be awake."

I nod, then look over at Donovan, and I look at him for a couple seconds, then my eyes widen in realization, he looks like Larxene.

" Sora…can I speak to you outside for a couple minutes…" Donovan states, hiding the venom in his voice so Taki does not notice and I nod, and walk outside with him.

After a little bit of walking, Donovan stops a little bit ahead of me, with his back to me. After a couple minutes, he turns around, facing me with his keyblade in his hand " You killed my mother…now I'm getting revenge for her death!" he jumps from his spot and attacks me, but I block the attack by summoning my keyblade, and push him back.

" Donovan, I'm sorry for what I did! I was defending myself!" he jumps at me again and I dodge to the right, blocking another attack.

" Sorry's not good enough Sora! You killed her!" lands on his feet and then disappears, reappearing behind me and slashes at my back, leaving a mark on my back, causing me to fall to my knees in pain.

Paige's POV

I hear people talking around me, and I groan, starting to open my eyes slowly and sit up, holding my head and whisper " what happened…?".

I look over at Taki as she runs over to me, hugging me tightly " Paige don't do that again! No matter how many times you do that, it still scares me!"

I smile and hug her back and make her let me go, being careful " I'm fine Taki, I just used to much of my energy, that's all…" I look around again " hey, where's Sora and Donovan…?"

I look over at Taki as she points towards the front door " Donovan wanted to talk to Sora outside, so they left, but they haven't come back yet…"

My eyes widen and I stand up quickly and run out the door, ignoring everyone calling my name and run to where I hear fighting and stop, seeing Sora losing and I summon my keyblade as they both run at each other, I start running in between them.

" Guys! Stop it!" I stop in between them and use aeroga to stop them and send them skidding away from each other. " Now is no time to fight!"

Donovan shakes off the spell and runs towards Sora, holding his keyblade and I growl and I run at him, blocking his attack " Donovan, that's enough! We're all friends here!"

Donovan growls as we try to push each other back and he growls " He killed my mom Paige, he deserves to die for what he did!" he kicks at my legs, causing me to fall and slashes down at me.

I dodge roll to the side and slash at his keyblade, sending it flying and skidding to the ground and aim my keyblade at him, breathing heavily " Donovan…that's enough…"

He growls, then nods, standing up and summons his keyblade back to his hand, dismissing it as I dismiss mine and cast cure on him, Sora, and myself.

I walk over to Sora and hold my hand out for him to take and smile tiredly " Here, let me help you out Sora…"

He looks over at Donovan and gasps as Donovan disappears into a dark portal " Paige, he's gone!"

I look over to where Donovan was and see the dark portal beginning to disappear and growl and is about to run into it when Sora stands up, wrapping his arms around me to keep me from running " Sora! Let me go! I need to get him back!" I continue to try and get out of his grip, then the portal disappears.

Sora finally lets me go and I stand there, and start to sob. He looks at me sympathetically and wraps his arms around me again, and I bury my head in his chest, letting the tears fall.

" Sora…he's my best friend…I need to get him back…"

" I know Paige, I know…I promise you, we'll get him back…"

I look up at him and smile, then blush and move out of his arms " Sorry about that…I guess I just had to let it all out…"

Sora smiles, and shakes his head at me with a blush on his face " It's okay, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you…"

I nod at him, and hug him again, which surprises him, then he smiles a little more and hugs me back " Thanks Sora…you don't know how much that means to me…"


End file.
